


Seven Crumpled Flimsies Found in Kylo Ren's Rubbish Bin

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Emo Kylo Ren, Humor, M/M, Pseudonyms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Kylo had a lot of feelings after FN-2187 left. Also, pennames are hard!





	Seven Crumpled Flimsies Found in Kylo Ren's Rubbish Bin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000) in the [FinnloFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FinnloFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The mods asked for it and so do I: The emo poetry Kylo writes and never shows anyone about his dark, depressing feelings after Finn abandoned him

black  
by ~~Kylo Ren~~ ~~B. Alone~~ Anonymous

my soul is as black as deepest space  
empty of stars  
empty of you

* * *

Hole  
by B. Alone

Where you were, a gaping hole remains in my heart  
Sucking in all light  
Crushing me  
No photons escape to show your face

* * *

Hidden Faces  
by ~~Matt~~ B. Alone

We used to smile  
We used to talk  
Under our masks we shared it all.

Who are you smiling at?  
Who are you talking to?  
My mask hides my tears.

* * *

~~Green~~ For F  
by Matt

The gray-green fronds of fern  
Hide away how I burn.  
You stomped all over my heart  
Until I fell apart.

You were my dearest love  
The one I always dreamed of  
Now you have flown away  
Dark clouds cover all my happiness today.

* * *

Untitled  
by ~~Kylo Ren~~ A Poet

I hate you.  
I hate you.  
Come home.

* * *

~~Unrequited~~ Heartache  
by A Poet

FN-2187  
You introduced me to Heaven  
Then you left and did not tell  
Me why I am now in Hell.

* * *

Darkness  
by ~~B. Alone~~ Anonymous

darkness consumes me  
when you are gone  
not in the fun dark side way  
spiritual darkness  
utter despair


End file.
